Chance Encounter
by cheeeselover
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! Sian's life has always been pretty simple but all that is about to change when she meets the mysterious Sophie Webster. I don't own any of the characters,just my ideas.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and I was just about ready to curl up in bed and sleep. I checked my watch, 4:06pm, crap! I only had 4 minutes to get to the bus stop otherwise I'd have to wait an hour. Quickening my pace I bent my head to protect my face from the wind (side note, I bloody hate the wind, it does nothing but mess up my hair!) and stepped out into the road. A car horn blared at me and my head snapped up in time to see a car hurtling towards me, I heard the screech of brakes as the car desperately tried to stop before it hit me. Fear froze me to the spot and despite my head screaming at me to get off the road my feet refused to budge. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact when I felt a fist close around my jacket and yank me out of the road. I stumbled and would have fallen if the person's hands had not steadied me. Turning around, I opened my mouth to thank the person that had just saved my life but no sound came out. In the distance I heard the driver of the car screaming at me but I didn't care, my attention was completely taken by the girl stood in front of me, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was looking at me with a rather puzzled expression and it was then I realised I was staring at her with my mouth gaping open, idiot that I am. _Say something Sian! She just saved your life for God's sake. Don't just stand there! _My mind screamed at me.

"T-t-thank you." I managed to stutter, oh well done Sian, nicely put. I cringed internally. The girl flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and let out a low chuckle that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, god she was gorgeous. Wait, what? Where did that come from, I wasn't gay! I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and refocused on the brunette.

"I couldn't just stand by and watch ya get squashed now could I?" she said, smiling at me. Her smile was contagious and I found myself beaming back at her. She had amazing eyes, if I had the chance I would gladly spend all day just gazing in to them.

The brunette reached out and touched my arm, it felt like I had just been zapped with a thousand bolts of electricity and I jumped back, startled.

"Are you alright? You seemed to have spaced out a bit, was worried you'd gone into shock or something!" She asked sounding concerned. I felt myself blush a deep red and tried to form a coherent sentence so she didn't think I was a complete idiot.

"Erm, yeah I'm fine thanks, sorry, I'm Sian by the way" I replied, sticking my hand out in front of me. She looked at my outstretched arm, clearly amused by it, just when I thought I was going to die of embarrassment she took my hand in her own and lightly shook it.

"I'm Sophie" she told me, I realised we still had hold of each other's hands and a part of me didn't want to let go, holding Sophie's hand just felt so, natural. This freaked me out; before today I had never thought holding a girl's hand would feel natural to me, I've had boyfriends before, there was no way I could be gay, could there? Sophie beamed at me again and I felt my stomach doing flips… No! It was not possible that I was attracted to Sophie. Her voice cut through my internal babbling.

"Are you gonna let go of my hand sometime soon, or were ya just planning to stay like this all day?" She teased me.

I again blushed and quickly withdrew my hand, letting it hang at my side. Sophie intrigued me and although my reactions to her scared the hell out of me I wanted to get to know her. Acting purely on instinct I blurted out;

"Seeing as you just saved my life how about I buy you a coffee, it's the least I can do." Wow where the hell did that come from? I was confused by my sudden burst of confidence.

"Coffee, would be great, especially if you're buying." She replied, nudging me playfully. I grinned and nudged her back.

"Come on then, before I change my mind" I winked at her as I said this. I started walking down the street and she had to jog to keep up with my quick pace.

"Don't walk so bloody fast!" She panted, clutching her side. I let out a laugh and almost without thinking linked my arm through hers and pulled her along. It was as if we'd known each other for years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Apologies if this chapter is a little slow; I just wanted to introduce the characters. Things will start getting more interesting after this, I promise!_

"So that's two large cappuccinos?" The waitress asked us as Sophie reluctantly looked away from me to nod at her.

"Thank you," I muttered as the steaming drink was placed in front of me. I didn't realise how cold my hands were until I wrapped them around the cup and felt the warmth flooding through me. Looking over at Sophie it again hit me that she had saved my life today, my eyes glistened with tears and embarrassed I quickly lowered my head. There was no fooling Sophie though and I felt her hand close around mine.

"Sian, are you alright?" She whispered to me sounding concerned. I raised my head and tried to smile at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just kinda hit me that I could have died today…" I let my voice trail off, worried that I'd burst in to tears in the middle of the café.

"Well, I couldn't let someone as beautiful as you get squashed right in front of me now could I?" She looked shocked, as if she couldn't believe she had actually just said that. I stiffened and realised she still had hold of my hand. I quickly withdrew it and busied myself heaping sugar in to my coffee. A look of hurt flashed in Sophie's eyes but it was quickly gone. She had just called me beautiful. I don't know what scared me more, that, or the fact that a small part of me was ecstatic about it.

"So, I saved your life and I don't even know your last name!" She joked, hoping to dispel the moment of awkwardness that had just passed between the two of us. It worked and I smiled back at her.

"Powers, Sian Powers" I replied as she smirked at me.

"What's wrong with that? I think it's a pretty cool surname!" My defensive response made Sophie laugh, I noticed how her whole face lit up when she laughed.

"Nothing, there's nothing wrong with it. It really suits you actually." She replied and I felt myself relax. I realised I hadn't asked for her surname.

"So what's your last name then?" I took a drink of my coffee as I waited for her to answer.

"Webster." Sophie Webster, it was perfect I thought, just like her. I shook my head, where were all these thoughts coming from?

"Erm Sian" Sophie's voice caught my attention.

"You seem to have a bit of a foam moustache going on." She laughed as I turned bright red and quickly wiped my upper lip with a napkin.

"Tell me about yourself." She asked me and I was a little taken aback by the directness of her question.

"What do you wanna know?" I replied, slightly confused.

"Anything."

"Okay then. Well I'm 17 years old, 18 in two months. I moved here with my dad a couple of years ago." I grimaced at the thought of my dad and Sophie looked at me questioningly. I don't really talk about my dad to people but I felt that I could tell Sophie anything.

"Me and my dad have a very hate-hate relationship. He doesn't give a damn about me and I'm glad to say I feel the same way about him." My voice hardened as I was saying this and I was pretty sure Sophie didn't want to hear this, but now I'd started I couldn't stop.

"He goes out drinking most nights, stumbles in at ridiculous hours and I'm the idiot that cleans up after him. I hate him!" I exclaimed. I was shocked by my sudden outburst , shit, Sophie must think I'm a complete freak. She asked me about myself and I went off on a rant about my dad, I felt like kicking myself. I glanced at Sophie and it surprised me to see concern in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've dominated most of this conversation, you must think I'm really rude." I said to her.

"I don't think you're rude." It was a simple statement but it made me stupidly happy to hear Sophie complimenting me. She gestured for me to continue speaking.

"There isn't much more to say really, I'm in my final year of college and I cannot wait to get out of this place. I'm hoping to go to uni, my favourite food is cheese on toast and my favourite animals are penguins." I blurted out the last two statements without even thinking and I felt myself flush a deep red. She started laughing and I felt my blush intensify.

"Well, what about you then, what's your story?" I asked her, diverting the attention away from me. She immediately stopped laughing and took a big drink from her coffee, stalling.

"Not much, moved here with my parents and sister a few weeks ago from London and I'm starting college on Monday." Was her answer, when she didn't say anything else I plucked up the courage to ask her questions.

"So, you're 17 as well then?" She nodded once.

"And you moved from London, why did you move from a place like London to Manchester? Not that there's anything wrong with Manchester but if I had the choice I know where I'd rather be." I shut up realising that I was rambling and waited for her answer.

"We had to leave London. Personal reasons." Was her reply and I got the feeling she didn't want to discuss it further. I opened my mouth to ask her another question but she interrupted me.

"That's enough about me; don't want to bore you with my life history." She tried to make a joke of it but I could see in her eyes there was more to it than that. I didn't want to upset Sophie so I decided not to push it.

She plucked a napkin off the table next to us, pulled a pen out of her bag and wrote something on it. She handed it over to me and I realised that it was her phone number. Sophie had given me her number, a warm fuzzy feeling spread through me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and then quickly stood up.

"I have to go, sorry. Thanks for the coffee and I guess I'll see you at college." She said apologetically and started to walk away.

"You're welcome and thanks for your number!" I called to her, she turned around, gave me one last smile and then she was gone. I sat back in my chair, shocked by the abruptness of her exit and I recalled the strange glint in her eyes when I had mentioned London.

What was Sophie hiding?

_Well, that chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I had planned! Once I'd started writing I couldn't stop!_

_Feel free to review, I'd appreciate it and I'll try to update fairly soon :D xx_


	3. Chapter 3

_Just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews, they make my day :D_

_Sorry for the late update! Hectic weekend! So here you go, chapter 3 _

I groaned as I heard the familiar beeping of my alarm and I resisted the urge to throw my phone out of the window.

My phone.

I sat bolt upright in bed recalling the text I'd sent to Sophie last night. It had taken me all of Sunday to pluck up the courage to text her and when I had I didn't have a bloody clue what to say. Finally I settled on _hey, looking forward 2 college tomorrow? :P Do you wanna meet in the morning, so ya won't be going in to college all by yourself? ;) Sian xxx_

After hitting the send button I'd immediately panicked that I'd been to forward. What if she didn't want to meet me? What if she had only given me her number to be polite? I couldn't stop these thoughts running through my head and I had decided sleep was my best option.

All feelings of tiredness vanished as I lunged for my phone, praying that I had a message from Sophie. Seeing the familiar message icon on the screen I literally squealed like a child. Opening the message I could feel the smile on my face growing as I read it.

_Heyyy :) oh yeah I can barely contain my excitement at the thought of college, cant u tell? ;) yeahhh sure that would be awesome, how about the college gates? Sophie xxx_

I quickly typed back _Yesss, see you there! :D Sian xxx_ and then jumped out of bed to begin the long task of getting ready.

Half an hour later I was ready, I had gone for a simple shirt and jeggings combination with my converse. I checked in on my dad before I left, he would probably be out of it for the rest of the day. I sighed to myself and then ran out of house realising I would miss my bus if I didn't hurry up.

After what seemed like an age the bus finally pulled to a stop and I could see Sophie standing by the gates. I jumped off the bus and had to restrain myself from running over to her. Trying to act casual I sauntered up to her. As I got closer I realised that Sophie was in her own little world, I touched her arm gently and she shook herself from her daydream.

"Hey, sorry I was jus' remembering… something.." Her voice trailed off and I decided to press her for details.

"Something nice?"

"No, not really…" She looked worried after saying this, as if she'd said too much. Ugh if only, I hardly knew anything about her!

"Come on, let's jus' get this over with shall we?" she said, gesturing towards the large college buildings. She tried to look confident as we walked towards the main entrance but I could see underneath the confidence Sophie was terrified. But why? Sure starting college was scary but it didn't warrant the barely concealed terror on Sophie's face.

I was genuinely worried to leave her at the reception desk and was beginning to consider waiting with her. She seemed to read my mind as she told me;

"You can go to ya lesson now Sian, I'll be fine." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as me. I nodded and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good luck" I whispered to her and I felt her tighten her grip on me. It was with great reluctance that I let go of her and began walking to my lesson. I could have sworn I heard her say.

"I'm gonna need it."


	4. Chapter 4

I fidgeted anxiously in my seat, watching the clock tick closer to 12. I stared at my History teacher, willing her to end the lesson. I wanted to see Sophie, no forget that. I needed to see Sophie. I needed to see how she was after this morning and a part of me just wanted to be with Sophie. After what felt like an age my teacher signalled that the lesson was over, I hastily stuffed my notes in my bag and stood up.

"In a bit of a rush today aren't ya?" Gabby, the girl who sits next to me asked.

"Erm, yeah, got some stuff I need ta do." I replied back and then headed for the door; I wasn't in the mood for small talk. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I fully intended to ring Sophie, that was until I saw her stood against the wall, staring directly at me. I hadn't noticed this morning, Sophie was wearing jeans and a jumper but she looked amazing. I got the feeling she could wear bin bags and still manage to look stunning. I shook my head slightly; I needed to stop thinking about Sophie like this. She was friend, and a girl and I was not gay! Despite what I had just told myself my heart began to race as Sophie smiled at me and walked over to where I was stood.

"Hope ya don't mind me coming to find you. I needed to see a friendly face." she told me.

"N-n-no I don't mind at all, it saves me finding you! How did you know where I was?" I stuttered, Oh God kill me now. Why did I always make such an arse of myself around Sophie?

"Oh, I have my methods." Sophie replied mysteriously tapping the side of her nose with her finger.

"Tell me?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"Afraid I can't do that." She grinned mischievously at me. Alright, she asked for it.

"Please tell me." I asked sweetly, pouting slightly-no one could resist my pout, not even Sophie. I was right about that, her resolve crumbled and she told me;

"Girl in my English class knows you, she told me what lesson you had. That is so not fair!"

"What's not fair?" I smiled innocently at her.

"You know what Powers!" She exclaimed, poking me in the side and making me squeal.

"Oi, watch it Webster!" I lunged forward and attempted to poke her back. She grabbed my wrist before I had chance to.

"Too, slow." She mocked me.

"How do ya feel about ditching college? Don't wanna stay here till 4…" Double Business Studies or an afternoon with Sophie. There was no competition.

"Ditching sounds great, come on, let's go." I told her, noticing we were the only people left stood in the corridor. We headed out of the building walking so close to each other we were almost holding hands. My heart thumped loudly at the thought of holding hands with Sophie and I was certain she could hear it.

We ended up wandering down the canal, quizzing each other over our favourite bands, films, books and TV shows. We had screamed when we found out we both loved Grey's Anatomy, gaining us some funny looks from passers-by. I didn't care; I didn't care about anything when I was around Sophie. Sat on a bench watching a little girl feeding the ducks I decided to ask Sophie about her past. I took a deep breath and then went for it.

"So, how long did you live in London for?" That was a simple enough question.

"Since I was two, so that's fifteen years." I felt her tense as the conversation turned to her past, I decided to press on anyway.

"Did you have many friends?"

"Quite a few. Well, until…" She stopped abruptly.

"Until what?" I asked gently

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Don't shut me out Soph, just tell me. It can't be that bad." I placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her. I realised this was the wrong thing to say when Sophie threw my hand off her and stood up, anger blazing in her eyes.

"No, Sian! You don't know anything about my past so how can you say it can't be that bad? If I wanted you to know I'd tell you. Just butt out and leave me the fuck alone!" She grabbed her bag and stormed away from me.

"Sophie! Wait!" I tried to shout after her but my voice failed me. I had just ruined everything.

I collapsed back on the bench tears streaming down my face.

_Chapter 4 done! I'd appreciate any reviews ;) I'll try get the next chapter up soooon :D xx_


End file.
